


[Fanart] Lazy Days

by myvividreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Fanart, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams
Summary: It's the weekend! Jason and Dick sleep in after a long night on the streets.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BehindTheRobinsMask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/gifts).



> Prompt from BehindTheRobinsMask:  
> "Domestic Au. A happily married JayDick who are enjoying a vacation after being separated because of work or just a family holiday thing. I just want to see them being fluffy and relaxed, that is all."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fills the prompt well enough! I think, that with their hectic lives and vigilante activities, their favorite times to relax are the days where they can sleep in and just... bask in each other's presence and not go out all day.


End file.
